Cajun Sandwich
by agentwhite
Summary: Remy gets up to have a snack and gives Hank and Logan some rather interesting ideas with the particular snack he's made. PWP mostly. There will be a prequel if people like this one. So this is Logan/Remy/Hank slash just to warn you. Hope you enjoy.


A/N: We in no way own any of the x-men characters they are all owned by marvel. This was co-written with Neros-Wolf Gundam She is a very beautiful writer and this wouldnt of been possible without her. This was a team effort. I came up with some of it and she wrote it beautifuly. This was really fun to come up with. The funny thing is we came up with it talking about a sandwich and our imaginations just went wild. You never know where fics are going to come from. So all I can say now is to enjoy.

* * *

Cajun Sandwich

After mission warm down was different for each member of the team. Scott and Jean would retreat to their room or whatever it was that Mr. stick-up-his-ass did. In Remy's opinion the guy should be spending more time trying to relax with Jeanie instead of scheduling 6 am danger room training sessions. Nightcrawler would usually lock himself in his room to pray for Humanity, fat lot of good that'd do. Rogue would fly off to try and blow off some steam before she ended up wrecking the whole mansion with her enhanced strength. As for Remy LeBeau, well he usually took a shower, whether he were dirty or not. The events of the mission usually left him with a slimy scummy feeling on his skin, it was just another thing to work though during the warm down.

However when a shower didn't help he'd go to Logan who he usually found in his bonsai garden meditating. The man liked it rough anyway, so when Remy came asking for a good hard fucking to get his mind off of the mission events, Logan didn't have any objections. However usually after a hard session he'd end up passed out for a good half to three quarters of a day. Usually Logan liked to be gentle, especially with Remy, and it was always enough.

Coming down the stairs freshly showered Remy was pleased to see his lover and the new addition to their little relationship having a bite to eat. Hank sat reading some medical digest he wasn't too familiar with and Logan sat with the business section hidden inside the sports section of the newspaper. Ever since Remy had convinced Logan to invest in some stocks, just in case, he'd done pretty well keeping up with them. However that didn't mean he wanted to lose his rep as the rough and tough Neanderthal. Remy chuckled to himself as he went over to the counter to find himself some bread to make his favorite sandwich. Toasted peanut butter and jelly with a sprinkling of cayenne.

As he walked his black and red silk robe, the one Logan had gotten him for Christmas, over a pair of boxers and wife beater billowed out and he left a trail of smoke from his cigarette, something if the professor knew he was doing he'd regret doing it.

Logan watched Remy move out the corner of his eye, those hips swaying suggestively even if the owner didn't know it, and smirked to himself. He really did look good enough to eat in that robe. As Logan thought he would when picking it out. His attention was redirected to the blue doctor across from him, however, a moment later. "Logan if you would please, when you finish with the business section I'd like to have a look at it."

Clearing his throat a bit Logan quickly handed over the section Hank had asked for before anyone else in the mansion came in. Remy snickered and sat down with his sandwich. He got the tiny bottle of cayenne and started to put a healthy amount on the melted peanut butter.

Both men watched Remy but only Logan decided to speak up. "I think there's enough spice at the table as it is Cajun, I don't think ya need to go adding more"

"I concur, Monsieur LeBeau." Hank spoke up as he opened the business section up to the page he wanted.

Remy just smiled, "Ah but dis is ma extra special toasted Cajun PB&J" Remy picked up one half of the sandwich and tilted his head back to let the spiced peanut butter drip into his mouth. It was such orgasmic pleasure it should have been outlawed.

However in Logan and Hank's opinion what should have been outlawed was how sexy Remy looked like that. Both men went back to their respective reading choices deciding to try and ignore their sexy Cajun before he tempted them too far.

Remy sucked the filling off of his fingers that had come out of the sandwich with a couple wet pops and effectively had the full attention of the two other men at the table, unknowingly. Both men watched as Remy ate the first half of the sandwich, the peanut butter melting all over his fingers. When he finished the first half he started to suck the peanut butter off his fingers where it had dribbled.

Starting on his knuckles he licked the peanut butter up and then went to his fingers, carefully putting one full digit in his mouth and sucked while slowly pulling it out being sure to get all of it off.

Remy licked his lips and then glanced up and had to do a double take. Both Hank and Logan were watching him intently to see what his next move was. Smiling internally Remy picked up the second half of his sandwich. Well, if they wanted a show he better give it to them.

Remy tilted his head back ever so slightly and gently used his tongue to pull some of the filling out of the sandwich into his mouth and sucked it up, making sure to make certain slurping sounds and quite 'mmm's of pleasure. Both Hank and Logan licked their lips, too bad it wasn't one of their cocks he was eating at so attentively.

Remy had the sandwich half finished when neither of the other men at the table could take it anymore. Looking to each other, a silent agreement was made between the two, and they went back to watching Remy. They sat down their reading material, which Remy didn't notice as he was so intent on the sandwich and sucking the dripped filling off his fingers that he was taken by surprise when Beast lifted him easily off his chair and over his shoulder. "Merde! Warn me next time cher."

"Surprise was the whole point kid, ya ain't been good." Logan warned.

"You sat there and deliberately enticed us eating that sandwich the way you did." Hank added.

" So now yer gona get it whether ya like it or not." Logan growled, following Beast up the stairs.

Remy stuck his tongue out, "Such big words fo de Wolverine."

"Watch it boy, don't stick it out unless ya plan ta use it." Logan warned.

"Who says I aint?" Remy winked.

"My dear monsieur LeBeau, you will definitely be making use of more than just that tonight, I do believe." Hank spoke clearly as he carefully climbed the stairs and headed in the direction of his own bedroom, as it held the biggest and sturdiest bed.

Logan grinned, "Yeah, yer defiantly going to be feeling it in the morning."

"'Let me not mar that perfect Dream, By an Auroral stain, But so adjust my daily Night, That it will come again.' Emily Dickinson." Beast quoted, "Ah but my dear Cajun you are very much a welcome dream come true and I shall never wish for it to end." Hank slowly pushed the door to his room open.

"So let's get this show on the road." Logan grumbled as they walked into the clean stark room that Beast rarely used. His real room was the medical lab where he spent most of his time.

"Yes that sounds like a very fine idea" Hank said as he unceremoniously dropped Remy on the huge sturdy king size bed. Remy gave a little bounce when he was dropped before coming to rest on his back.

Setting up on his elbows Remy looked up at his two beast like lovers. "Not so rough cher, exotic fruit bruises easily y' know."

That comment earned him a laugh from both men still standing. "I am sorry for any undue stress my dear Cajun lover, but you see I want to hurry and make my own Cajun sandwich."

Remy raised an elegant eyebrow, from the sounds of things he was going to be sporting some rather interesting teeth and scratch marks from both his lovers in the morning. "An what is dat suppose t' mean?"

Hank eased onto the bed, it giving a slight creak as his large frame descended on it, and sealed Remy's lips with his own. He was already naked and ready to go as he only had his shorts on to remove. "You shall find that out and more all in due time." Hank grinned and both watched as Logan divested himself of his own clothes.

Logan joined them on the bed, crawling up Remy's lithe body, "Less talkin', more doin'." Logan shoved the robe open to attack Remy's delicious nipples, he loved to toy with them. He was so responsive when they were stimulated. However Logan was too eager to get going that he moved up above Remy so that Remy was facing Logan's cock and knelt above him. "Open up darlin'."

Remy didn't have to be asked twice as he swallowed as much of Logan's length as he possibly could. However he wasn't prepared for the mouth that surrounded his own length as Hank leaned down to bring Remy the kind of pleasure that he brought Hank on many occasions.

Remy's moans vibrated up Logan's cock and he couldn't take much more. It was obvious that Logan was getting impatient and Hank smirked as he manhandled Remy into position where he would be sucking Hank's cock while Logan prepared his ass for entry.

Remy, knowing all the tricks to bring Hank off, used them to stall his eventual gratification to make the anticipation grow, so the ending results would be that much sweeter. This was something that Remy enjoyed very much, the taste of his lovers while he brought them such pleasure. However he wasn't allowed to finish as Logan pulled him up and onto his lap where he carefully positioned him for entry.

Remy gave a long drawn out moan as Logan's cock sunk into him, the feeling of being stretched and filled was one of the reasons Remy loved to be bottom, well at least bottom for Logan or Hank. The way they took care of him always brought him to a new level of ecstasy.

With Remy in Logan's lap Remy opened his eyes just in time to watch Hank lower his head to begin working Remy's neglected member into his mouth. Remy gasped as he watched his lovers bring him into a completely new headspace. He closed his eyes and threw his head back against Logan's shoulder and moved as Logan began his movement in and out. He didn't know which way to thrust, toward Hank or back to Logan.

Remy's head shot up as Hank sat up and started to speak. "You know, this isn't really a Cajun sandwich in my opinion. We need something else." Hank reached over to retrieve the lube again and handed it to Remy.

"What dis fo?" Remy asked curiously.

Hank smiled, he leaned over to whisper in Remy's ear, "I want to feel you in me Remy… feel what it's like to have your cock in me."

Remy gasped and if it was possible for him to get any harder he would. "Y' want me t… are y' sure Henri?" Remy asked, still fully aware of Logan's cock still tightly sheathed in his own body.

Logan gave a pulse with his hips to get Remy's attention. "Blue wouldn't have asked if he didn't mean it."

Remy cried out when Logan stabbed his prostate in the process, sounding breathless he popped the cap to the tube. "Oui… oui Remy do dat cher."

Hank smiled and turned so that Remy had access to his backside. Remy squeezed out a generous amount of lube on his fingers and took a moment to rub it and warm it up before he reached down to probe Hank's entrance.

Soon Remy had Hank softly moaning and after a few more stretches with now three fingers in Remy removed the fingers. "Y' ready mon cher, c'mer."

Hank scooted back until they were touching; chest to back, and Remy positioned himself for entrance. Closing his eyes so as to control himself he slowly pushed until the head was in. The tight clench almost undid him right then. He gritted his teeth and stilled to gain control back. Once control was finally obtained he slowly sunk the rest of his length into Hank and they all stilled for a breathless moment to adjust to the feelings.

Logan was the first to move and started to pound into Remy once more. Remy took up on his rhythm and began to move between the two. The feelings were exquisite and he never wanted it to stop. Soon all that could be heard were the slapping of skin and the breathless moans and grunts from each of them.

Remy could feel the orgasm beginning at the base of his cock and figured the other two were close as well. So he reached around Hank's hip and took the man's large length in hand and began to stroke. Hank cried out at the sensations and began to buck back against Remy's cock. The double assault from his lovers was just too much for him and when Hank finally climaxed, squeezing tightly around Remy's imbedded one, he came screaming his lover's names.

Remy's empathy connected the three of them and as Remy and Hank fell over the edge they pulled Logan along with them and he soon came after them. They all lay in a heap on the bed to wait for their breathing and heart rate to return to normal again.

It was Remy who spoke first, "See, didn't I tell ya dat Cajun Sandwiches were delicious!?"

The other two stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing and agreeing whole heartedly with him. "Yes I must admit that was quite tasty indeed, we will need to consider doing this again."

Logan nodded "Oh yeah, I'm with the fur ball. What about you Rems?"

What answered was a snore and both Hank and Logan laughed at how easily Remy fell to sleep, especially in the middle of a conversation. Logan and Hank smiled at each other, as long as they had Remy they had all the spice they'd ever need.

-the end-

-fin-

-its over-

* * *

Ok yall hope you liked it. Please Please review. In my book reviews make the world go round. Ha. We are working on like 7 fic ideas. So it might take a while to get them all posted. But hey patients is a virtue. And we got a prequel coming up for this fic. So if you liked this one then you would like the next. Like I said review. Please and thankyou.

-bprdagent

"everyone has a story but they just don't know it yet and if someone asks me how mines going to end I am going to say happy"


End file.
